


Day 10: Pretty As A Picture

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, okay there's a vague plot but this one's just really horny, so this is redemption for me and him, yukimura deserved better than my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 10) There are some images Yukimura can't reproduce for his picture-box, so he finds other ways to commit them to his and Corrin's memories.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Yukimura
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 7





	Day 10: Pretty As A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Today's is mirrors and I thought of Yukimura and his picture-box for Corrin. I wrote Yukimura before but it was angsty and I wasn't very happy with it. I hope that this one is better. It's certainly hornier.  
> As a side note, I notice I tend to write Robin as dominant, Corrin as more submissive and Byleth somewhere in between. I don't think that was a conscious decision, I just realized it in the shower this morning that that's what I do. Funny how that works.

"Yukimura, do you think I look...strange?"

Corrin, having returned from the bathhouse, was peering in the mirror, one hand brushing her hair back to examine her pointed ears, leaning in to look close at her red eyes. The older strategist, mildly amused, put his book aside and stepped towards his young lover, gently planting a kiss on the back of her head and gripping her shoulders.

"My princess, what would give you such an odd impression?" He peered at the mirror alongside her, unable to suppress a smile as he gazed at Corrin's form, barely concealed by a bathtowel. Gripping it to her chest, she turned to face him with a rather strange look in her eyes. 

"It's just...when I was in town earlier, I overheard some people talking about how strange the lost princess looked, and how they couldn't trust her, especially with those ears and eyes. I know I don't exactly fit in, but...Yukimura, do you think I'm weird?" She shrunk down a little, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to a tight embrace. 

"Corrin, you are a beautiful woman. Like your mother, you are warm and kind yet strong. As for your more unique features..." He paused, leaning over to trail his tongue along her ear, nipping at the tip. "I happen to like them quite a lot." She shivered, holding back a squeal of pleasure as she buried herself in his arms more. "You have grown in to someone very special to all of Hoshido, and I would not pay idle gossip any mind. In fact..." he trailed off, stepping back for a moment. He took the hand holding her towel in place, bending over to kiss her wrist as the towel fell to the floor, revealing her naked form. There was minor scarring on her body, the mark of some dragon scales on her hips, but none of it bothered Yukimura in the slightest. A smirk crossed his face as he looked her over, eyes gleaming with affection and arousal. Corrin moved to pick up the towel to cover herself again, but he grabbed her other wrist.

"Stay like this, Corrin. After all, we are husband and wife, are we not? I would commit every inch of your body to memory." She blushed, feeling awfully exposed. 

"You really think-" and he silenced her inevitable protest with a kiss.

"Perhaps I ought to give you a demonstration, hm? Now, I couldn't possibly make a picture of this for your picture-box, it would be far too...lewd. However..." and he disrobed quickly himself, Corrin's breath hitching in her chest as she gazed at her husband's naked form. She was still getting used to freely seeing this, to the things that husbands and wives did behind closed doors. Honestly, after leaving the castle she hadn't expected any of this to happen, but her thoughts melted away as she stared openly at Yukimura. He was already half-hard just from looking at her, and she felt a strange sense of pride as well as her own arousal. Smiling, Yukimura sat down on the edge of the bed, right in front of the mirror, his legs slightly spread. "I will show you just how beautiful you are, and just how special you are to me, Corrin." Her heart beat faster, as he beckoned for her to sit down. She moved to straddle him, but he stopped her.

"Other way around. I want you to face the mirror. Please, Corrin, allow me this indulgence."

How could she resist him when he asked so nicely? She didn't quite know where to look, however, but he moved one hand up under her chin and gently coaxed her to look at her own naked form. Her eyes more readily drifted to what she could see of Yukimura, but he supposed that was a start.

"Do you see, my dear? Look at how beautiful your body is." He tilted his head forward, kissing at her shoulder and giving little nips with his teeth. She squealed in delight at the feel of it, squirming a little under her own scrutiny. "You are intoxicating. Even the way you look when you're embarrassed is cute." He chuckled a little as he said that, running his tongue along her ear again. "I want you to commit all this to your memory too, Corrin. Every time you think poorly of yourself, I want you to remember all of this. Just like one of the pictures in the box, only...much more private." He recommenced kissing at her neck, his hands massaging at her breasts. She could not help but marvel at the way he touched her, noticing when his fingers pinched at her nipples. Taking in as her thumbs would rub over them, hands rolling over the soft mounds. 

His hands moved lower, rubbing down the sides of her body. She felt a little ashamed as he brushed over scars, or extra flesh, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Yukimura gave appreciative moans in to the kisses on her neck, her shoulders, her back, and Corrin could only sheepishly watch as his expert touch made her squirm and wriggle in pleasure. Oh, how she longed to touch him in return, to show how much she loved him back, but he was making a point, it seemed, and she was utterly at his mercy.

Hands brushed along her inner thighs, as he moved them further apart. Fingers brushed slowly, painfully slowly, up her thighs until reaching her outer lips, as soft and damp as they were. "And this," he almost growled, as he ran his fingers very slowly over the lips, achingly close to her core. "Look how pretty you are even here, Corrin. Already so wet, too..." She ducked her head at that, and he lifted his head to whisper in her ear once again. "Look, Corrin, watch and remember how I touch you...right...here." As he said that, his fingers moved to rub her clit, other hand spreading her lips in order to give both of them a good look. She arched her back, moaning in pleasure as he did so. Taking the cue from her body, he cautiously slid one finger inside of her, and she gasped out loud. He continued to rub her, pumping in to her slowly with one finger, curving it in just the right way to hit her most sensitive spots inside. Corrin could barely watch, hips bucking as he toyed with her expertly. Another finger entered her, and she closed her eyes, face flushed.

"It's so embarrassing..."

"Don't be embarrassed, Corrin," Yukimura assured, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. "You are beautiful, and I want you to see exactly what I see when I look at you. Besides..." and an almost wolfish grin crossed his face, "look at how your body is practically sucking my fingers in." She shivered at that, mouth hanging open in shock at the words, but he was right. It felt almost crude to watch such a display, but it was her own body, and it was oddly fascinating if a little embarrassing. She loved the way Yukimura touched her, and if she had visuals to go along with the feeling she would be having good dreams for the rest of her life, she was sure.

"Corrin, would you permit me to make love to you like this?" and all she could do in return was nod, vigorously, whining a little as he withdrew his fingers. She could see the way her pussy almost twitched in need, the way fluids dripped from it, and it was strange to see like this. Gently, Yukimura lifted her up, shifting so his cock that had been pressed against her rear was freed, and slowly angled both of them so that he could slide in to her wanting pussy as easily as possible. It was a little awkward to manage, but Yukimura was certainly good with his hands and quite the strategist, so if anyone could figure the position out, she was sure it was him. 

"Ah...do you see where we are joined, Corrin?" She could not help but stare at the sight in the mirror. The way he slid in to her and their bodies joined. She cautiously began to move, and despite her previous embarrassment could not help but stare at the way his cock slid in to her. Biting her lip, she steadied herself as she moved faster and faster. 

"Yukimura..." she moaned, a little in awe every time he was completely hilted in her, and then drew almost all the way out to slide back in to the hilt once again. It was fascinating to look at, but it felt even better than it looked. Still, it was a sight she wouldn't soon forget, just as he had intended. "I'm..."

"Ah...relax and come for me, Corrin. But...keep your eyes open for me, please. I want to see the look in your eyes...nghh...when you come." It seemed the mood was getting to him too, and as she climaxed she kept her eyes open and looked in the mirror as promised. She could see the way her body shivered in delight, the way her mouth hung open and face flushed while she cried out, hips trembling. The way her toes curled and fingers clenched. Yukimura clearly loved it all, taking the lead as she came down from her orgasm and thrusting in to her faster and faster. "Ahh...Corrin..." and he came soon after, remaining sheathed inside of her as he did. Perhaps if he'd had more of a clear head he wouldn't have, but neither of them seemed to mind, Corrin taking one more look at the two of their bodies joined before turning back to him.

"Yukimura...I love you," she whispered, slightly spent as she leaned on him. Slowly, he leaned backwards too, falling back on to the bed. After a few moments, she reluctantly moved off of him, rolling to the side and resting her head against his shoulders.

"I love you too, Corrin. And please, don't let such baseless comments get to you. You are beautiful and you belong here." He kissed her again, affectionately. "Although, if that's a picture you'd like to look at again as a reminder, I certainly wouldn't object to showing you..." 

She buried her face in his chest, hiding her blush. "...I wouldn't say no," she muttered, and he kissed the top of her head, lovingly. Even if he could make a picture of it, he was certain he wouldn't, not if it meant he got to show his appreciation for his wife in this way.

"Any time you wish, my beautiful princess."


End file.
